In the field of machines for handling capsules or similar round articles of deformable material, such as machines for filling these capsules with a particular product, for example powders of a pharmaceutical nature, and machines for packing these filled capsules or similar round articles in so-called "blister" packs, called blisters, various types of apparatus for supplying the feed hopper of these handling machines for or with capsules or articles to be handled are known.
Bearing in mind that amongst the various known types of handling machines for the above-mentioned purposes, for example amongst capsule filling machines, there is a machine which is constructed so as to comprise a single rotary turret having a continuous movement about a vertical axis and substantially constituted by a plurality of sectors each of which comprises a station for supplying empty capsules to be filled from a supply hopper disposed above into which the capsules are supplied in bulk, a station for orienting the capsules, a station for metering and charging the capsules with the product and a station for opening, closing and discharging the filled capsules from the machine, and that machines constructed in this way are in this respect very tall as a result of which they require a particular apparatus for supplying their feed hoppers with empty capsules to be filled.